Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-4565097-20161125110403/@comment-1465604-20161125151348
Sia's been in the game before. A little song called "She Wolf" (though she was a Featured Artist on that track). Beyoncé has also been in the game before, only covered, though. I didn't say 2NE1 didn't have a fanbase outside of Korea. I also specifically said that they did have a fanbase in East Asia. "International as in outside of East Asia?". 2NE1 did not feature on "DADDY", one member of 2NE1 did. There's a difference. Also, this is significant how now that the band has disbanded? This was significant how back when the band hadn't yet disbanded? So one of their members was in a Psy song. Flo Rida has been a featured artist on a lot of Just Dance songs. We've literally never gotten a song where Flo Rida is the main artist as far as I know. Does 2NE1 have fanbases outside of South Korea and East Asia? Yes. I have acknowledged this in my past posts. But they're clearly not large enough in numbers or willing enough to spend money on 2NE1's music and merchandise to make much of a dent into the market. If someone isn't willing to spend 1 dollar on a single on any of the online music services currently available, how willing do you think they'll be to potentially buy an entire console, a peripheral (Kinect, PSMove) and a video game just because one videogame released in their market contains one (or several) songs from 2NE1? I was there at the anime conventions and at the game expos when Dance Central 3 included "I AM THE BEST". It was a huge thing for the anime crowd, the KPOP crowd and the East Asian culture crowd. But very few of them actually bought the game. Heck, for a while, I knew several dance cover crews who exclusively covers Korean dance routines here in Sweden (it's a thing. There were several competing crews in my city because I live in the capital) through my then-boyfriend. I tried to get many of them to play Dance Central and Just Dance with me, enticing them with the few KPOP songs that were on them. Lukewarm responses... from the people who actually make it a part of their lives to practice and recreate KPOP dances! They didn't care, especially since the songs didn't even receive the official choreographies (and after JD2017 not giving us "Single Ladies", I would not hold my breath for any KPOP songs to receive any of the official choreos). What do they care if one song in an entire game is KPOP? They care about the choreography. The same is true for a lot of KPOP fans. So you get a situation where relatively few of the underground fanbase that is the KPOP fanbase don't really care much for your game. It's why the JDWii and JDWiiU entries got the official choreos for most of their songs. Ubisoft knew they wouldn't do well in Japan otherwise. The track lists are built to entice people to buy the games. Say you're a person who loves Just Dance and would buy the next game no matter what. Well, then Ubisoft's only job is to not alienate you by creating a bad game with mostly bad routines and bad songs and they'll have your money. Say you're someone who sometimes buy Just Dance games. Well, then Ubisoft has to create a track list that will speak to you so they can get your money. Say you're a KPOP fan who's also a fan of Just Dance. Well, they already have your money. Say you're a KPOP fan who only sometimes buys Just Dance games. Well, then including a KPOP song or two might entice you into buying it. Say you're a KPOP fan who doesn't like Just Dance. How likely are you to suddenly want to buy the game is there's suddenly 1-3 KPOP songs in the next installment? Unless the number for the last 2 groups of people are significant enough for Ubisoft to care, they're not going to spend a lot of money, time and effort into licensing and creating routines for KPOP songs. Is there a fanbase for KPOP outside of South Korea and East Asia? Yes. I've acknowledged this several times in the past posts you, again, did not bother to read before replying to. But they are not significant enough or among the target demographic of the people Ubisoft are looking for to play their game. Certainly not enough for them to license songs that will elicit little to no interest from the people who buy Just Dance who aren't already KPOP lovers. "How many KPOP fans will we get to buy the game if we include 'I AM THE BEST' that wouldn't have bought the game otherwise? 10? 100? 1000?" - These are the numbers Ubisoft are looking for. Not "How many KPOP fans will be happy and maybe drop by a friend's house to play 'I AM THE BEST' if we include it in the game?". Psy gets included every other year because Psy has a huge fanbase even outside of the KPOP fanbase, even if it is shrinking by the day. Ask 1000 randomly selected citizens of the U.S. who Psy is or at least show them the "Gangnam Style" music video and a large number of them will at least have a vague recollection of who he is. Do the same for 2NE1 and EXO and get maybe a handful of people who do.